jelly_jammfandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Aurora (Transcript)
This is Jelly Jamm This is Jelly Jamm #This is Jelly Jamm One, two three, four… # This… #Is a magical moment #If we can borrow your hearts, then together #We’ll find wonder in the stars #This…is a day that we dreamed of #This…is really happening now #Oh, let’s go together #You know you can come with us #This is Jelly Jamm This is Jelly Jamm #This is Jelly Jamm #This is Jelly Jamm This is Jelly Jamm #This is Jelly Jamm# Goomo! Look at me! (GIGGLES) (EXCLAIMS) (THEY LAUGH) Boing! Be careful with those mirrors. They’re very delicate! Goomo, I’m the two-headed monster! (LAUGHS) And I’m coming to get you! Whoa! (GROANS) Phew! Be careful with the mirrors! (THEY SCREAM) Boys, those are high-precision lenses and mirrors. They’re very delicate – you shouldn’t play around with them! Is it true you’re going to see the aurora with your telescope? I wouldn’t miss that hike up to the hill for anything in the world! I’m not planning on going to the top of the hill. But I’ll be able to see it with these mirrors and study its secrets! What secrets? It’s an aurora and it’s musical. There’s no secret there, is there? It’s a lot more than that! Where does its music come from? Why does it always happen on the same day? And why the top of the North Hill? By studying that, I’ll discover its secrets and… (LAUGHTER) Shut up, Goomo! (THEY LAUGH LOUDER) (LAUGHS) (SQUEAKY LAUGHTER) (BELLO STILL LAUGHING) MINA: Bello, be careful. Don’t touch that! BELLO: I just wanted to – (CRASH!) (WHIMPERS) (GASPS) (GROANS) (SIGHS) It was just a bit of glass! Oh…yes! (NERVOUS GIGGLING) Well, we have a new mission – prepare our backpacks to go and see the musical aurora! The aurora… (GIGGLES) Hey, buddy! Goomo, what’s wrong? We have to get our backpacks ready! This is so much fun, huh? It’s a good thing we aren’t sick or anything. Because if one of us had… say, say, say, Jelly measles, he’d have to say behind. Yeah. I had Jelly measles once and it’s a nightmare. First, your voice gets this high-pitched… SQUEAKS: And you talk like this! Then you get red spots all over your body and they itch a lot! You can’t scratch. (GASPS) Then, your body weighs a million tons! And you get such a high fever, that you can’t help but walk up the walls! And before you know it… (CRASH!) ..you fall. It’s that bad? And the only thing that cures it is a giant spoon of a horrible-tasting medicine! And since it’s contagious, you have to stay at home for days all by yourself! It’s a good thing we don’t have Jelly measles, right? Right…Goomo? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna – (CRASH!) I know! I won’t tell anyone I’m sick until after we go to the top of the hill. I just won’t get close to my friends so they don’t catch Jelly measles. (GROANS AND WHIMPERS) Come on! To the North Hill! (COUGHS) Goomo…you can’t come. You have…Jelly measles. Me? No! That’s foolish. (GROANS) (WHEEZES) (GASPS) I don’t really need anything. Let’s move on. (SIGHS) Well, if you don’t have Jelly measles, why are you walking on the walls? Aah! (CRASH!) ALL: Goomo! Don’t get too close to him! Jelly measles are contagious! I don’t want to be sick! Not now! Not for the aurora! We can’t choose when we’re sick, Goomo. But we can choose when to get better. Do I really have to drink that horrible medicine? Mm-hm. All right. I’ll take the medicine. Goodbye, everyone. Have a great time. Come on, Goomo. (WAILS) ALL: Goomo! (WHISTLES A TUNE) Come on, Goomo. (SIGHS SADLY) (SHUDDERS) Does… Does it…taste bad? Bad? It’s so bad, that once they gave a single drop to a monster and the monster…fainted! Don’t get carried away, Bello. You’re going to frighten him. Ooh! I don’t want to faint! I’m not gonna take it! It’s yucky! Come on, sidekick. You have to be stronger than the monster. (SIGHS) (EXCLAIMS) (GROANS) (CRASH!) It wasn’t so bad! Jelly world handshake! (THEY LAUGH) Well, I’m on my way. Both of you be good and go to sleep early. Both of us? I’ve already had Jelly measles so I can’t get them again. And the aurora? We’ll, I’ll see it next year. (WHIMPERS) Don’t cry, Goomo! I’m not crying. (SOBS) Look! It’s starting! What are you doing here? Why aren’t you going to see it through your telescope? I decided to change my plans. (BOTH GASP) Wow! (LAUGHS) Wow! This is incredible! It’s like being inside the aurora! Fantastic! SQUEAKS: It’s the best musical aurora ever! (THEY LAUGH) #You’re amazing #And together… #We’ll have great times #And forever #You’re the best thing #That could happen #You’re my friend #And I love you And you’ll be there till the end #Yes, I love you and we’ll always be this way #When the stars all disappear #I know you will be here# So long! Take care! See you soon! We love you! #See your little smile in a while now #Cos we’ll be back again so very soon #With music and magic moments just for you #This is Jelly Jamm This is Jelly Jamm #This is Jelly Jamm# See you soon!